


Sing with me a Song

by FireVentus



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: ALL THE SPOILERS, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, Gen, I'm reworking a lot of things, I'm still thinking., Shits get real, Slow Romance, Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story, everything, no but seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireVentus/pseuds/FireVentus
Summary: She was a prisoner, Snow White locked in her Fortress of Solitude and forgotten, save for her siblings and a few floating rumors. It may be just as well that Snow White was her own witch.As the years went by, she came to love her adopted siblings. Love them as she did the family she was stolen from. It was only a matter of time that she would come to despise the corpse puppeteer them from his dark throne.The years they spent hiding, sneaking in shadows culminates to this one point in time.There is no turning back, the rebellion began long ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME EVERYBODY! WHO IS UP FOR SOME FIRE EMBLEM?!  
> Well, obviously you since you clicked on this thing.  
> But I digress.  
> To be honest, I agree with the consensus that the story of Fate needs a little tweaking and lot more depth. But hey, I'm a fanfic writer, I'll just explode the entire universe while doing that at the same time.

She had always been a sickly child. It you would compare her to any other child of her age, her physical performance would be found lacking. She was always able to carry less, run slower, and swing weaker than others her age.  It was just her luck that Norhian days -and indeed, the nights as well- were cool and chilled by the nigh perpetual dusk.

The one thing that she could take pride in was her wit and her intellect.

Beyond that, her frailness caused no small pain to her family as well. It was always assumed that despite her inherent weakness, she would take after her elder brother, Xander, in swordsmanship. But time after time, she would fail utterly, demonstrating a lack of everything a sword user would be.

In one particularly devastating encounter with her elder brother, she was rendered bedridden for the better part of a week, nursing a broken arm amongst bruises and cuts. It was the last straw. From what her sisters Elise and Camilla told her, he had actually marched right before their father and demanded him to change her course load.

It was unknown what had truly happened behind those heavy closed doors, but as soon as she recovered, she fell under the care of her younger brother instead, Leo, to learn of the path of magic. She took to it like a fish in water.

Perhaps that is why they call her Walpugris, an ancient Nohrian word for witch. Supposedly, her mother had a sense of humor. But she knows the truth. Behind closed doors and barred windows, peasants and servants were not the most subtle of characters. Voiced concerns over her heritage sometimes became shouting matches that rang awkwardly across halls and rooms.

There had been more of them, those of questionable heritage, most of who seeked to curry favour amongst nobility. They never would let her forget her origin as an orphan found in the streets, such was the story propagated throughout the castle. When they would speak of her name, it was unlike her sisters or brothers, but with vitriol and hatred, cursing her with the name as many would have in long since bygone days.

They scarcely remained for long.

Every few scant time she would visit the inner courts, their numbers would diminish. Every time she would weather the dreadful words with tempered patience, hearing the fear and desperation that filled every word. She would turn and she would pray.

The next time, she would not see them again.

She loathed to turn a blind eye to such atrocities, but what can she do? King Garon is not someone easily defeated nor toppled. A tyrant he may be now, but once upon a time, he was a true leader that commanded love and loyalty and respect. Even now, he holds the hearts of his children, most of all Xander and Camilla.

It would be difficult for her to turn her spells upon them, her adopted family, at least outside of purposes of a spar. It would be a fruitless endeavor regardless -Xander would cut her down before the first strike could even hit.

No, for her revenge and to save her family from that false puppet that now sits on an empty throne, she has to be smart, she has to bide her time.

A witch-child…how... _fitting._ They damned her for it, but she took it as her own name. It _is_ her name. Walpugris. The witch. She was the witch spoken of in whispers and behind closed doors. The one trained in the occult, brewing potions and poisons and countless insidious curses. The downfall of kings and villians and heroes alike, neither wrong or right.

There was no turning back, the rebellion began long ago.

…

She has remained in Nohr for thirteen years. Her twenty-first birthday was celebrated amongst her retainers and siblings. It was always a quiet affair, but the solidarity amongst the ten of them was strong.

It was just unfortunate that Xander and Camilla could not stay for long, owning to several important tasks that King Garon had set them towards. But all the same, they took time out of their busy schedule to meet and greet her, and even share a slice of cake over general bantering. Still, it was all too soon that they had to bid farewell to continue their tasks with Gunter in tow.

Elise remained, happily indulging in a third slice of cake.

“Lady Walpugris.” She turned to face her maids and butler, “Happy birthday.”

She smiled back warmly, crimson eyes wrinkling happily. She drew three of them into a tight hug -Lilith easily dodged the cramped embrace-, smothering them with her silver hair, “Thank you, all of you. I don’t know what I’d do without you three.”

“For one, you would have a lot less broken dishes without Felicia here.” Jakob, always ready with the snark. It was just unfortunate that Felicia brunts most of the damage, as good natured as it may be amongst them.

“I-I- it was an accident ok?!”

“That’s what you said last time. And the time before. And before that…” Flora trailed off, giving her twin a roll of her eye.

“It’s not l-like I want to break all the dishes! They just...they just have a habit of leaping out of my hands.” Oh dear, now Felicia was in a mood.

“It’s just as well you have the rest of us to clean up.” That was Lilith. Lilith was a odd girl. Coming from Walpugris, that meant a lot more than it should have. Lilith always had an oddly apt timing for the smallest of things. For example, after a bath, Lilith was always there to provide a towel to blindly flailing arms, despite her general absence prior. That was not to mention the kinship Walpugris would feel towards the young girl, one that seeps deeper than her adopted family.

Walpugris giggled, “Alright, alright, that’s enough, I think Felicia’s taken enough damage for one day, leave some for the plates to handle.”

“Lady Walpugris you’re so mean!” Felicia wailed.

“Sister.” Walpugris graced Leo with a bright smile.

“Ah, dear brother. I trust you have good news? It isn’t often you would smile so openly.”

“What, can I not be simply happy for my sister for once?”

She rolled her eyes, this careful teasing and banter the two of them shared was from times immemorial. It was heartening that despite frequent absences, they retained such a strong relationship, “You know, I would more believe Xander actually made a joke for once in his life than what you just said.”

“I resent that.”

“Aw, my poor baby brother.” Mayhaps Camilla had a greater influence on her behaviour than she had previously thought.

“You know, one Camilla is enough for this world.”

Walpugris bumped his shoulder, then clung to his arm, “So? What else has you happy then?”

“Hmm.” His hands immediately found their place on hers, squeezing reassuringly.

It was strange, Leo was never an affectionate child, at least, not in the sense of touching and hugs. His love for his family came from his dedication and subtle manipulation, the string puller in the dark. Walpugris would have to itemize everything over the last decade to provide a number of the numerous times he had saved her hide. Nevertheless, he would often gravitate to her, and her him. When she first arrived in the castle, it was a common sight to see her padding behind the young prince as if a chick to its mother.

Walpugris relaxed into her brother, draping over him like a human cape. However, even this wasn't enough to halt the oncoming rush with Leo’s next few words, “We may be able to finally release you from the fortress. Permanently.”

Her eyebrows disappeared into her bangs, “Really?”

“Yea! You can finally join us in the castle!” Elise cheered, dashing over from her empty plates to embrace Walpugris instead. Her hands found their rightful place patting the blonde's silky locks.

That...That would be _wonderful_. It was uncommon for Walpugris to ever leave the fortress, least of all with proper permission. Thankfully, the servants that reside by her side were truly that, on her side, for to believe otherwise would be besmirching their own sacrifices to not disclose her disappearances to the king. With this, she can finally leave this cold solitude and join her family. The fact she can now get closer to Garon was a pleasant side effect.

“How?” She demanded, pinning Leo with a wide eyed look.

He chuckled, “Father wishes you to demonstrate your combat prowess. Now, Xander was originally selected to be your tester, but after much deliberation, it was decided that I would take Xander’s part instead.”

“Because I'm no good with a sword.” Leo nodded, “I don't suppose you’ll go easy?”

“Now where would you get that crazy idea from?”

...

The tome glowed ominously under her careful palm. Eldritch, corrupting flames spluttered from the pages like evil spirits only to fizzle away harmlessly in the air. Still, its power was palpable throughout the dark room, causing Leo to narrow his eyes from the corner.

Walpugris took a calming breath, tracing a symbol on the surface of the tome. Immediately, the barely contained curse violently escaped the pages. The witch made as if to grab the ethereal essence -which she did in fact- and carefully subdued the spell. Now under her control, the purple flames burned gently over her right arm.

She pointed her hand to a distant target before exclaiming, “Hex!”

A jagged purple bolt pierced the plate with unwavering accuracy. What remained of the plate became gray and wasted. At a mere touch from Leo, the rest crumbled into fragments. Soon after, however, colours flooded back to the pieces as if nothing had happened. Save for that it was destroyed of course.

She really is amazing; it mustn’t have been even a week since they embarked on their joint project. Dark magic has always been an obscure branch of magic and even within Nohr, with its countless dark mages researching and transcribing ancient texts day in and day out, there are only a handful of true dark spells. Nosferatu certainly falls under the category, along with Faceless summoning, both of which are of the more commonly known dark spells. Of course, Fell covens exists within the harsh tundra that cover Nohr who undoubtedly host their own dark arts, but it would be terribly rare for them to ever give up their knowledge, even with torture or pain of death.

Yet here his sister stands, not a foot away from the proof of their mutual success.

“Congratulations, sister. I would never have imagined this to be possible without you.”

“You are very smart Leo, far smarter than I.” The witch graced him with a warm smile, “Undoubtedly you would have found a way.”

“Ha.” Leo rolled his eyes, reclaiming his seat and book, “Certainly not in a week, like you have done. I can read as much I’d like and still fail to catch the details you did….You have a gift Walpugris, one that thrives in shadows and darkness. How fitting for a princess of Nohr.”

Leo found himself trapped behind a veil of silver hair, however, the unruly locks tickling his face. Slitted red eyes dropped into view, followed swiftly by a mischievous expression.

“Come now, don’t be like that. You’ll make your big sister sad. Here, I’ll give you kiss to make you feel better!”

“Gah!” Leo’s attempt to avoid Walpugris’ kiss ended as one would expect from someone in a chair. That is to say, flat on his back with the smug girl looking down on him. He ran a hand through his messed up hair with a groan, “You _really_ should spend less time with Camilla. I fear for my sanity should you take after her so much.”

She presented her most innocent expression ever, complete with an affronted look and a dainty hand on her chest, as if she could not believe his words, “My, my, I cannot you dislike Camilla so much! She’s your sister!”

“A devil in black if I get a say in this.”

Walpugris took pity on the still upended boy and extended a hand of peace, “Hey now, while I don’t deny my pleasure of seeing you squirm I’ll still love you the most.” He accepted her hands, pulling himself up carefully as to not bowl over his weaker sibling. They stood in the dimly lit room, hand in hand, more than aware of the strange atmosphere that befell the room.

Leo stood still. Stoic and unmoved. But that did not fool Walpugris for a moment. The nigh imperceivable clench of his jaw as the magician won’t to do when stressed, the slowly tightening grasp of his fingers, and even that all too even breathing, as if to calm himself, told her otherwise.

On the other hand, Walpugris was far more expressive. She shimmied where she stood, her feet unwilling to cooperate with her body to find a comfortable position. Her lips felt chapped and dry, which she unconsciously remedied with quick darts of her tongue, the pink tip just visible every time. But the most importantly, her eyes glistened with...something. And he had always found it fascinating how emotive they were.

He took a step forward to the uncertain princess, touching foreheads and trapping their fingers between them. It always surprised her how tall the boy -man really, but she can get away with calling him that- actually was. If she could relieve even a fraction of the burden on his shoulders….She sighed, the soft sound carried both their eyelids down as they shared a moment to bask in each other’s presence. For a while, they can pretend that time stood still. For a while, they can pretend there was nothing else beyond these stone walls. For a while...they can pretend they were more.

In the distance, a great bell made itself known twelve times.

The moment was over.

They were slow to separate but quick to pack up. Within minutes, the room sequestered to be their personal hideout returned to its original barren place. Just a hole in the wall. They moved silently and efficiently, undoubtedly thanks to years of practice. Still, just as Leo reached the exit, Walpugris spoke up.

“Leo.”

“Hmm?”

“...You know I love you right?”

“Yea.”

“You know that it’s not a joke or pity or anything like that right?”

“...Yes.”

“...Then look back. Please.”

He did. A soft hand caressed his face. He spied her gloves discarded on the ground.

“Leo….” Walpugris shook her head, her sigh this time was forlong, “I love you.”

“...I love you too.” But he stepped away, eyes downcast, “And that’s what I’m afraid of.”

“...I know.” Her hand fell, the other coming to rub her elbow, as if cold, “I know.”

Leo cleared his throat and turned away again. Unbidden words tumbled from his lips, “I’ll...I’ll see you later, Walpugris.”

He couldn’t see the smile, but he could certainly imagine it, “Yes.”

...

“Left!”

“Hiya!”

“Downward slash!”

“Ha!”

“Where is your power, Walpugris? Is this what you want to demonstrate to father?”

“HA!” With a devastating crack, the dummy toppled over. It was bent nearly ninety degrees somewhere in the middle; the last hit was powerful enough to break the frame.

Unfortunately, that was the last of the poor girl’s strengths and she flopped to the ground, struggling to regain her breath.

“Good job Walpugris.” Xander complimented, “You are getting better.”

Walpugris groaned, turning to her back to glare at her brother. The baleful ruby eyes only inspired the weakest of smiles on the crowned prince, “I hate you Xander.”

“Come now, this is for your own good. While I admit your incompatibility with the sword, it would not do you any good to neglect at least some physical exercise.” Walpugris’ brother helped the tired girl up, “Even a princess should know how to properly wield a sword should it come to it.”

“Yes, well, I suppose. But it seems to me that your sole purpose for this is to exhaust me.” The faint smile grew on her brother’s face, “Ugh. You were. I wasn't planning on leaving the castle today you know.”

“So you say, but I am well aware that your words cannot be taken to face value.” The blond prince replied quickly, “It would seem your training would serve more than a single purpose today.”

Those baleful eyes returned, “...I hate you Xander.”

“I will see you at dinner, sister.” It was uncertain, but Walpugris could even imagine mirth in the usually stoic prince. It was rather endearing...If it wasn't derived from her pain.

Nonetheless, she provided a fond eyeroll to Xander’s back, “See you then, brother!”

Walpugris’ journey back to her room was fraught with hardship and agony. Even as she crept closer to her room, the dark halls seemed to stretch into infinity before her very eyes.

A gross sensation made its way into her chest, constricting her lungs and throat. Each breath was a struggle and her head became light as oxygen became an issue.

She ducked inside an acove. _The_ acove actually. The sickly princess grunted unmannerly as she collapsed to the dirty floor.

She tore into her armour as if crazed, throwing each metallic segment against a wall or another. It didn't take long at all before Walpugris was in her tunic and smallclothes, the only thing that fit under her slim protection.

The witch shivered, cold in this unforgiving fortress but thankfully able to breathe again. Cold until a set of cloak fell on her shoulders. The residual heat comforted her immediately and Walpugris pulled the heavy material closer, snuggling into it happily.

“You should be careful of where you are stripping, sister. The fortress is nothing but cold on the best of days.” It was certainty, not a mere possibility that the rose blush on Leo’s cheeks were identical in nature as her own. It was also certainly not from the cold, “As well, you well try your hand with javelins; those metal scraps you call an armour can easily fell a man given correct training.”

“You can bit-” Walpugris correctly froze her oncoming mistake. She took a few seconds to fall back and regroup, allowing a more diplomatic phrase loose instead, “Go jump off a bridge.”

“Eloquent.” Leo sighed dramatically, “I fear for your future, oh sister of mine. I don't believe there are any men capable of withstanding your tongue.”

“And I suppose this is a poor time to mention your overturned collar?” Walpugris scowled.

The dark knight glared at his adopted sibling, “Yes, it is very much so.” Even so, he surreptitiously groped at his collars, trying to determine is she was telling the truth or not.

“Humph, while a man would have to deal with my tongue, any wife of yours would have to compete with tomatoes for your affection.” The blush returned in full force on Leo’s face, this time for a different sort of embarrassment, “Honestly, I still find it hard to believe you to be so enamoured with a vegetable.”

“It's nutritious. If you actually eat your meal instead of trapezing over Nohr, maybe you’d be less sick all the time. Also, it's not a vegetable for god's sakes, it’s a fruit! It is a seed bearing structure formed from a plant ovary! A _fruit_!”  Leo froze at the girl’s smug smile, “...I'm not helping my case am I?”

“Nope!” Walpugris replied happily, popping the 'p’.

“Ugh. I continue to wonder how you bring out the worst in me.”

“Aw, don’t be like that. I think it’s great that you would let down your hair once in awhile. Even Xander lets himself relax with me around!”

“More like he enjoys torturing you with exercise.” Leo muttered. He pushed off the wall and made his way to Walpugris, “So? How long do I have to prepare for your inevitable flight from the fortress?”

“W-whatever do you mean?”

“You are not fooling anyone with those words, Walpugris. Not even Felicia would accept them let alone me.” The deadpanned response merely cut deeper into her soul, “Now, if my time around you serves me correctly -and it always does as a matter of fact- you _always_ leave the castle after a bout with Xander.” He ignored her guilty expression and pressed on, “While I have all but abandoned my plans of figuring out why you do so, you still, unfortunately, need me to cover for your absence. It certainly would not do if father gets wind of this.”

Walpugris mumbled something below her breath to which Leo leaned closer with a look, “Hmm? I didn't quite catch that. When will you leave?”

“Ugh, fine! I'll be going in ten minutes. I'll be back for dinner. Xander told me he’d see us there so I'd rather not disappoint.” Walpugris leaped up and stalked to the corner where her armour sat.

“There now, was that so hard to admit?”

“If I am spending too much time around Camilla, at least I'm not picking up Nile’s bad behaviour.”

“Ugh.” A perfectly placed shot pierced deep within Leo’s heart. There was no defence against the devastating critical hit.

Walpugris flashed the pained boy a brilliant smile, “Well then, see you in two hours!”

…

Walpugris made her way through the lamplit streets of Cheve, greeting the peddlers and civilians with smiles and greetings. Likewise, they responded much the same. It should be noted that no one addressed her as a lady or noble, providing anywhere from curt gestures of civility to overtly friendly mannerisms -likely to sell a few trinkets to rich looking lady. It should also be noted that Walpugris’ prized hair was no longer the exotic gleaming silver, but instead black as the starry skies above. Another key difference was to her serpentine red eyes, which was no longer so, but a striking amber instead.

But even that wasn’t the truly shocking part; it was of the name those familiar of her presence spoked with.

“Ah! Corrin! Welcome, welcome! Would you like to browse my wares today, milady?”

“As much I would like to, I am a bit short time today. Perhaps another time, Kevin.”

“It’s Corrin!” A group of jubilant kids tackled her knees, nearly sending her sprawling to the ground. But she endured, and instead beamed fondly at the children swarming her, “Lady Corrin!”

“Ah, it’s just Corrin. But it’s nice to see you all again, I missed you guys.” The witch ruffled one of the taller boy’s hair, earning a broad smile that showed off his missing teeths.

“Hehehe, silly Corrin; you were here just last week!”

“Aw, do you not miss me then?”

“No! We missed you too!”

A gentle tug drew Corrin’s attention to a little girl chewing on her thumb. Angelica, if she remembered correctly, “Can you play with us today?”

“Sorry Angelica, I don’t have too much time today.” The kids all let out a groan of disappointment, a few of the older ones even jeered “Boo!” Walpugris was quick to remedy their malcontentment as she drew a small pouch, “But I have some candy! It’s chocolate!” And off they go. Having heard the holy word that was ‘candy’ the kids was stirred up into an even wilder sugar rush than if they actually had candy. To know that it was actually chocolate -even better!

The princess passed the pouch to Mary, the oldest and the de facto leader of the bunch of rugrats and the young lady immediately got the attention of everyone around her, “Alright everybody! The loot is secured! Who’s ready for some candy!”

The kids cheered like a mass before a beloved ruler, but their eyes betrayed their true intention as they narrowed in onto the prize just before them. You can see the mutiny bubbling inside, Mary certainly did. It was with a single step backwards that they struck, a swarming tactic designed to expertly confuse the enemy.

“W-whoa! Hey! Sto- JEREMY! THAT’S NOT THE CANDY!” Amidst the tornado of bloodthirsty kids, you could hear the sound of a boy crying out in pain timed with a perfect slap.

Walpugris chuckled, it always warmed her heart at how playful the children are, even in such a barren, sullen land like Nohr. It only affirmed her convictions, “I’ll see you next time kids!”

“Help me-” Mary’s voice was quickly drowned out by the rest of the kids.

“BYE CORRIN!”

With another bemused laugh, the witch left behind the gang, making her way to a tavern. A few curious people gave her a brief glance as she entered only to return to their meal and drinks, not at all interested in her presence. Walpugris managed to snag an open seat to the bar counter where the bartender rummaged through some crevice below the wooden frame. With her face in her left hand, she used the right to knock on the wood as she examined the menu.

_Knock….Knock, knock….Knock….knock, knock...knock._

The pattern was repeated three times and with each successful repetition, the bar got the more quieter -save for a few stragglers that did not recognize the strange happenstance before them.

When Walpugris finished, she turned to regard the crowd, who stared back blankly. It was a bit creepy to be perfectly honest. Thankfully, someone drew the attention from her.

_Clink, clink….Clink, clink, clink...clink, clink….Clink, clink, clink...clink._

After three reps of that, the tense atmosphere dissipated, as the patrons returned yet again to their foods and drinks. It was with a sign of relief that Walpugris returned the bartender, who had risen sometime during that display.

“Right, I’ll have a witches’ brew.”

“Really? It’s quite bitter; would you not want something sweeter?”

“Makes it all the sweeter amongst foes.”

“...I’ll be back with your order Corrin.” The bartender nodded once before ducking to the back.

The princess in disguise drew in a huge breath, held it in until she could not, and sighed in sheer unadulterated relief. The only hitch was the familiar feeling of sickness clogging her lungs. The malignant sensation ripped their way from their origin, filling her body with equal parts pain, weakness, and energy, a sick conundrum in its own right. Her feverish mind forgot of her location, in truth it was hard to remember anything through the pain.

The counter was cool- sweat dripped into her eyes- unseeing glances that no one seemed to notice- something is trying to crawl out of her chest- _a thorn in her heart- a bloody blossom as her heart- she felt as if-_

“Whoa there, you don't look so hot boss.”

-as if everything snapped back to normal. The room ceased in its faithful pirouette, leaving behind classical disorientation that was all too common after one of her episodes.

“You shouldn’t come if you are feeling so sick.” Scarlet shook her head, placing onto the counter two mugs of dark foaming ale. The wyvern knight took the seat beside her and immediately went to work on it.

Walpugris closed her eyes, taking the seconds of respite the blond seemed to have granted her, “Yes....But I have work to do.”

“Heh, far be it for me to control you then, boss.”

“I told you to call me Corrin.”

“Nah, doesn’t feel right talking to our brilliant rebel leader so casually. Especially amongst friends, am I right fellas?”

“Here here!”

Walpugris rolled her eyes fondly, “You are all a bunch of buffoons. But I suppose that’s what I signed up for.” Her amber eyes narrowed, “How’s the situation?”

Scarlet scratched her head with a low sigh, “Honestly? Better than I expected. It’s good that we largely keep to ourselves, Cheves isn’t exactly a large country you know. Rumours of dissent is thankfully still just that so our cover isn’t blown...yet. On the other hand, trade has noticeably slowed and those that do arrive are nervous and with poorer goods than before.”

“...The king is blockading Cheves.”

Scarlet nodded. This...is a big problem. As a country whose product was in essence expertly trained soldiers, they always had a relatively small population. Even still, trade played a huge part of the populace’s life; food and goods and services were almostly exclusively traded for. It had been an excellent, if flawed system -soldiers that were sent away would constantly send back a stream of coins that they earned for their services. Even after they died, a tidy sum was delegated to the deceased’s family.

That is not to say that Cheve would be helpless if cut off entirely. Almost exclusively didn’t mean not at all. Hardy plants and vegetables were farmed all over the country, providing a steady if basic supply of food. Doctors were also incredibly common in the streets of Cheves, providing a decent amount of commerce.

Still….“Malcontent would rise, the voices of rebellion would overrule any cry for moderation. Cheves would become the center point of a civil uprising….”

“Everyone capable of wielding a weapon would stand to fight.”

“And be put down immediately as an example.” Walpugris closed her eyes, almost able to picture the massacre that would take place.

“Cheves would die.” Scarlet whispered, careful not to let the other revolutionaries around them hear; it would be devastating.

“ _Everyone_ will die.” Walpugris corrected in disgust, “Down to the last man, child, and woman.”

_Thump!_ Scarlet slammed a fist down on the counter. The glass mugs jumped and the ale in Walpugris’ mostly untouched mug sloshed around dangerously, “Damn those fucking nobles; do they not care about their citizens at all?” Her teeth grinded painfully, “All they care about is their own fucking necks and wallets. Disgusting pigs. Even those damn children of his are no better. All of them, _butchers._ ”

Walpugris flinched at the sheer hate in the Nohr rebel’s voice. It was a common sight to see Scarlet to fly into rage about the upper class. The worst part; she cannot even defend her siblings. Not because she wouldn’t -though it may raise some interesting questions of how she would know- but because she really _can’t._ Elise was probably only the only one uninvolved in anyone’s death, largely in part of Walpugris and the rest of her siblings.

Xander...would follow father’s words to the letter. He idolized the King, knowing him from a time long past where he was once a reasonable man. Xander sought and still seeks his approval. And he would do anything for it. It was his deepest flaw.

Camilla’s temper was the stuff of nightmares. She had firsthand and secondhand accounts of the tempertress’ volatile state. Walpugris’ firsthand encounter involved an unfortunate servant, who spilt tea over Walpugris’ dress. It was with the combined strength of Xander and Laslow -one of his retainers- as well as the cries of peace from Elise and herself that Camilla did not murder than man in cold blood. But the damage was done and after a month of bed rest, he was sent away.

Leo...her poor sweet Leo. Again, he would follow ‘Father’s every word, but always undermines it in someway. It endeared him very much to her. But...she knows that he has killed. He will continue to do so, the executioner for prominent figures that betrayed Nohr for whatever reason. ‘There is only one punishment for treason; death’ as he would often cite...it was always a gruesome affair. She can see it in his eyes

Walpugris left soon after, citing that it was almost time for her to have supper. She supposed that she was running away...but what can she do? The guilt gnawed at her insides worse than her sickness. For a second, the witch entertained the look of betrayal on Scarlet’s face if she came to learn of her true nature.

It was heartbreaking.

She vanished in a quick flurry.

...

**Author's Note:**

> Well? How was it? I hope it was enough to entice the lot of you :P
> 
> A note about Walpugris, she doesn't have the Nohr Princess class here, as would be fairly obvious. Her class is instead is Witch Princess. My thoughts on this would be a max sword affinity of C, tome affinity of S and obviously more potent magic stat than her health and strength by a long shot.  
> She also has warp, if that last part isn't too clear. But it exhausts her so its reserved for long distance travels instead of general skirmishes.
> 
> Well, this is FireVentus, out! See ya next chapter!


End file.
